Mr Brightside
by UnactiveAccount-ActingArchive
Summary: Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I wrote this because well, my writer's block has been really bad and I was lucky enough to be able to write this, though it probably isn't my best. Tell me what you think by reading and reviewing!


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything except my ideas which aren't great :/ Read and review!**

* * *

**Mr. Bright Side**  
******By: The Killers**

_**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all**_

I woke up this morning and I felt terrible. I had a dream that my girlfriend was cheating on me with the very person that makes my very skin crawl. But that could never happen because she doesn't like him, right?

_**It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

I ended up with her by a simple kiss after a dance at school. Now we've been together for a year. I saw her talking with _him_ while they were outside his house today, she was smiling. I, _the_ perfect man on Earth for her, am getting jealous of a status thief like him, who would have thought? I'm probably just overreacting like I always do when it comes to him.

_**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag**_

I stayed awake all night. I saw her hanging out with him. They never hung out before. In my head I kept going over recent events. They have been getting _closer_ lately. As I fell asleep I thought of the worst scenarios possible.

_**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go**_

I woke up in with a start. I looked next to me in my bed and she was there, she never left to go to a secret _meeting_with him. Or maybe she just got back from one?

_**And I just can't look its killing me**__**  
And taking control**_

_Again_, I saw her with him. She's being a little _too_ friendly with him for my taste. I question her on her whereabouts a lot. I know she hates it when I do that. She says that I am being _too_ possessive but I can't help it. I'm not going to let him steal what is rightfully mine, again.

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies**_

I found a note from _him_ addressed to her talking about "_last night_". Why was she with _him_ last night? She said she had something important to do. I have to find out what they did "last night". _Is_ she cheating on me with my childhood rival? God, I feel sick.

_**Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

I questioned her about the note and she said she was one of her friends from work but that wasn't true, I asked her best friend from her job if she was with my girlfriend and she said she wasn't. Maybe I just asked the wrong person. Just think positive man I keep telling myself, just think positive…_  
_

_**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all**_

I woke up from my troubled sleep. I feel fine otherwise, I just want her to break up with her idiot of a boyfriend and see me as more than just a friend. I can be a way better boyfriend than _him_. I am _the_ perfect man on Earth for her after all. I always have been.

_**It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

It started with that kiss in grade school. That one single kiss sparked this whole obsession. Who did I manage to get myself tangled up in this mess?

_**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag**_

It's been a long day; I really do wish she would see me as more than just a friend but she's blinded by whatever he _claims_ to be love for her. I bet she's out spending time with him right now like we do at work but _he _will actually be with her afterwards. After staying up all night thinking of her I fell into a troubled sleep like I do every night.

_**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go**_

I woke with a start again, like I do every morning after a horrid dream of the love of my life with a stupid idiot like _him_.

_**Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control**_

I'm obsessed and can't help but show my distaste whenever she mentions _him_. "My jealously is out of control" my best friend says but I don't really care.

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies**_

I started to look through her mail at work before she arrives and its all from _him_. God what black mail does he have over her?

_**Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

She said she would meet up with me for lunch again to discuss another new business plan like we did the week before but she said she was sick. I know _he_ told her not to come. One day she will realizes I'm the better choice and pick me, one of these days. And I'll be waiting with open arms.

_**I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...**_

* * *

A/N: I hope that didn't stink too much. I know I haven't updated my other story Another Try but I just can't seem to make anything work for that story. Stupid writer's block! Anyway I hope you enjoyed my probably bad attempt at a song fic. I'm not even sure who the couple is myself. I think when I was writing this I thought of one couple then changed it so I don't even know. So make up whatever couple you want for this one. Maybe it's 3/4? I'm not sure. Please review! I need feedback to do better!


End file.
